


He is like the Sun

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is Anduin, Beginnings of a relationship, Compare and Contrast, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, Second Chances, not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Nathanos finds himself taking Anduin's offered hand.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	He is like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't really romantic or anything. Consider it the beginnings of the relationship, or the first stirrings. I hope it's ok for you all!

Nathanos follows silently behind the young king. Anduin Wrynn, who had taken responsibility for him, was willing to give him another chance.  _ How foolish _ . He remains quiet, blending in with the shadows in the corridor easily. That’s what he was after all, a shadow- a _ remnant of a man long dead. _ They pass a window, and the sun hits just right.

Nathanos feels his eyes widening. Anduin is bathed in golden light- much like Lordaeron, just for a moment. Then it hits him. _ Anduin is like the sun. _ Vibrant, burning with life and warmth. From where he is positioned, Nathanos swears the boy exudes a light that could even rival that of the sun. It seems  _ wrong _ for him to be here.  _ Wrong _ for him to gaze upon the young monarch, to think he could have a life in the sun. He wants to scoff at his own stupidity. 

Anduin was naive. He wanted to believe everyone had good in them-  _ that he had good in him. _ The way those blue eyes would watch him, it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth sometimes. Anduin was easy to read, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Anduin hid nothing and shared everything. Nathanos found it hard to believe, he was following such an idiot. Such a contradiction when compared to his queen-  _ former queen _ .

Sylvanas,  _ his dark lady _ . Lady Moon, she had once been called. So vastly different from the boy before him. She burned with the night and the dark. Nothing but rage and bitterness. He had convinced himself- _ though when he couldn’t be sure _ . That he was fine with that. Fine that she was no longer the fierce Ranger General he had idolized and loved. It was enough for him, to be at her side, to cling to those last fragments of what they were-  _ who they had once been. _

Without ever realizing he had come to resent her. He hated the way she played them all like pawns-  _ played him like a pawn _ . Everything had a price with her, if he sought her affection she would have him complete some arduous task. He grimaces, images of a world tree on fire, the dying screams of thousands, and her red eyes, burning with malice. He stops, feeling dizzy.

“Nathanos?” A small voice calls out. He flinches when a hand gently lands on his shoulder. When had he hunched over? Anduin doesn’t say anything else, just peers at him with those eyes-  _ blue _ , like a summer sky.  _ He hates it _ . Hates Wrynn, for being so open, for loving without conditions. He makes it impossible for Nathanos to truly resent him.

They truly were like night and day. Sylvanas who had carved herself a bloody path, and Anduin who had tried to unite them. He recalls with guilt, the way he had carried out Sylvanas’s orders in the Arathi Highlands. Wrynn’s attempt to reunite families divided by war and death. The boy before him had openly wept for those who had fallen- people he didn’t know! Sylvanas had simply smirked, glad to be rid of anything- _or_ _anyone_ , that threatened her power. Her last tears- still etched on her beautiful face- _no_ , Sylvanas did not cry, did not love, did not truly feel.

Sylvanas was cold and unforgiving. She had discarded him at the drop of a hat, for failing her once. _ It had stung _ . He had thought himself beyond such trifling feelings, but Sylvanas had a way of getting in deep. Of making him feel like his heart still beat- _ only, so she could crush it _ . She had abandoned him.  _ Him! _ After everything, he had been forgotten, dismissed and left to fate. She kept everything close to her chest, never trusting anyone- _ or perhaps she thought everyone beneath her. _

Anduin had a way of speaking to him as an equal-  _ true he was still High King _ , but very rarely did he pull rank. The brat had a way of making him feel valued, as if he actually mattered. His kindness cut deeper than any arrow Sylvanas had.

“Are you feeling alright? Is there something I can do?” Anduin asks gently. He’s crouched down in front of Nathanos. How Nathanos wishes he could recoil back into the shadow, away from this light that’s so kind it burns. A small hand moves to cup his face.

“Don’t touch me!” Nathanos hisses, smacking away the king’s hand. Anduin looks hurt for the briefest moment, the quiver of his lip has Nathanos feeling like a right bastard. The king quickly schools his face into confusion though, hand still halfway between them. He can’t bear it, the thought of tarnishing that light, so pure so vivid.

“Nathanos, if you don’t talk to me I can’t understand.”

Damn that boy! Using his kindness like a blunted weapon. Nathanos can’t help but snarl, baring his teeth at the boy king-  _ who doesn’t even flinch!  _

“I’m fine. Stop this needless fussing. I don’t need to be coddled!” He can’t help but snap out. Knowing his words will only hurt the young man before him. Clouds drift across the sun, and the corridor falls into shadow.  _ Good _ . This is familiar, this is where he belongs. 

He is a shadow. Only fit to follow behind greater people than himself. He could never belong in this world-  _ in Anduin’s world _ . The High King is everything good. While he, he is a monster. He should return to Sylvanas- _ it’s only fitting they die together. _ Then Anduin can be free of the burdens this war has brought down on him. Can be free to continue to shine. To never see the dark, never be touched by it.

“Nathanos. It’s OK.  _ I know _ you feel remorse, and that’s why I know you deserve a second chance! A monster wouldn’t feel guilty.” Anduin says, flashing him a small smile. Nathanos feels his fists clench at his sides. _ How? _ How did the king know!? 

Anduin tilts his head, waiting for a response, or gauging his reaction? He can’t tell and it bothers him.  _ Since when was Anduin difficult to read? _ The boy was normally an open book.  _ Had he changed? _ Had Anduin’s light altered him that much, he couldn’t discern his feelings from Anduin’s? It’s strange, so very strange-  _ almost like being alive once more. _

The clouds drift away, and the sun returns. Illuminating the High King once more. Anduin flashes him a smile, reaching out a hand.

“Come on Nathanos. Let’s go!”

From his place in the shadows he stares at the offered hand. Taking it means leaving behind the Blightcaller. Leaving behind who he was once more _. Did he have the strength? Was there truly a place for him in the light?  _ He stares at Anduin. The king still has that same stupid smile- _ the one that makes him feel warm _ . With a dramatic sigh, Nathanos reaches out. His hand curls around Anduin’s. It’s almost like the shackles of the shadow shatter at his touch.

With a gentle tug, Anduin pulls him out from the shadows and into the light.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't hate me!


End file.
